The Awesome Spiderman
by The Lazy Alchemist
Summary: Peter is injured during the lizard's attack on the school. Mid-town high is practically demolished. The title sucks, but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an alternate ending to "The Amazing Spider-Man" movie. I hope it entertains!  
It follows the movie, until before the Lizard ( Dr. Curt Connors) attacks Peter Parker at Midtown high.

Ch. 1

"You're not gonna get in the way of my plans, Peter Parker!" The lizard yelled after finding Peter's camera in the sewer, the same area where he and Spider-man had fought. The Dr. Connors had injected himself with the serum, now he become the Lizard. His only thought was to destroy Peter. The sewers led him under Midtown high, and under the girls bathroom. The ground above shook as he clawed his way up through the pipes.  
"Who does he think he is? Peter shall not take what I have worked so hard to gain!" He came above ground. He roared out loud. He hear screaming. There were girls, by the mirror, doing girls stuff, and a lizard man jumped out from under the toilet. Water was everywhere. The Lizard glanced at the and said under his breath, " Peter Parker, I coming for you…." He trailed of with a long hiss.

The girls we petrified. But they knew, ever since Peter's uncle's death, the rumor that Peter had fallen into a dangerous crowd strengthened. Almost everyday he came with bruises all on his face, and he always was forgetting stuff. Drugs, is what most said, but most people didn't believe them. This was proof, an giant Lizard talking about Peter, maybe he owed him money or something but they weren't thinking straight. As the lizard stomped out the bathroom, they let out a breath, then screamed, and shouted for everybody in the school to run.

The Lizard didn't mind the screaming, he knew Peter wouldn't run, that's why he walked slowly down the hallways listening to teenagers screaming and running with fright. He laughed at their terror, soon all of that will be gone, he will make them like him, after he deals with Peter.

Peter had just gotten his bag from his locker when he walked into Gwen. Nobody at school really knew they had were dating, they just knew that they kind of obviously like each other.  
"Oh, hey, there," Peter mumbled, he kissed this girl, swung around the city with her, and he still couldn't speak normally when he saw her.  
"Hi!" Gwen said smiling, "So… Um, last night was so fun! I can't wait-"  
Their conversation was cut off by a loud roar, that bounced off the walls, they cringed and screaming followed it. There was a stampede of students running at them, and behind them was the hulking figure of the Lizard. Three feet taller than Peter.  
"Is that?" Gwen lost her train of thought.  
"Yes! Now go! Run, Gwen!  
"But-" Gwen stammered..  
"No, just go! I'll see you outside!" He pushed her into the stream of teens around them.  
Parker turn to face the lizard, who was smiling at him. He stood so still. It frightened Peter a bit. "Said you good-byes?" it said, hissing. "No need to. I'm going to beat you once and for all." Peter 's voice faltered. "Well lets get to it, then?" it replied and smiled. It swooped its tail at Peter, who jumped in the air, hair just grazing the ceiling. The lizard pounced on Peter and tore off his pack. Which held his suit, but Peter always had his web-shooter on his wrists. Peter was thrown through a wall and into the chemistry lab. Beakers were everywhere filled with green liquids. The lizard jumped into the room. "You don't want to do this Doc!" Pete was cornered in the room. The creature crept across the room to Peter. He laughed,  
"Why? You're trapped like a rabbit in a cage! Ha!" He paused, then said, " So, to get this out of the way, I'm going to kill you." Panic grew in Peter's heart. He shot a couple webs at him, he missed. The lizard laughed again and grabbed Pete's wrists, shattering the web shooters. Grabbed him and jumped though the window.  
Glass shards hit his face and got in his clothes. He was actually too frightened to yell. He fell on the ground. He saw Flash and the rest of the school gathered in a group in the parking lot. They screamed again when the window broke. Peter kicked and jumped out of the lizards grip and fell with a thud on the ground. Someone yelled his name. He jumped up, but met with the fist of the lizard. He managed to dodge the claws aimed at his stomach, but he forgot about his tail. It struck him from the back so hard he lost his breath for a second. He coughed and got up again. The lizard was not there. He saw the figure creeping up on a group of people, he yelled at them to run, and they paused then ran.  
The creature laughed and jumped from where he was to Peter. He landed on him, crushing a few ribs. Peter coughed up blood. Stone flew by him, then another. "Put him down!" Flash yelled, with a lot of the guys of the school to back him up, all holding football sized rocks. Another volley of rocks hit the Lizard. He got mad, threw Peter to the ground, hard enough to create a small crater around him. Peter felt bloody sweat drip down his face. He heard Gwen yell.  
He jumped up and saw the monster leaping at the group of guys and saw Gwen was with them. He yelled at the lizard, " Your trouble is with me, so leave them alone!" he charged at the monster grabbing a rock from the ground. He jumped on his back and kept hitting him. The lizard grabbed his leg and said,  
" If you want to die so badly, I shall give it to you!" he tore Pete from his shoulders, ripping his shoulder open, and threw him at the second story wall of the school. Glass shattered from the surrounding windows. Flash gasped, and Gwen and other girls screamed. He fell on the ground. It was silent. The lizard jumped on the roof, and started to break apart huge pieces from the wall and tossed them in Parkers direction.  
Flash was the first to react he screamed, "Parker, get up, Get up! Move!" It had no effect, Peter was so dazed. He blinked powder from his eyes. He was seeing in fours. His vision sharpened and saw he was going to be crushed. His legs were frozen stiff. He heard sirens. He managed to get one leg working, and hopped out of the way. He was seeing in double now and had no balance. He looked up, the lizard had managed to crack parts of the wall, but it wasn't breaking. Then he heard a crack, and the wall fell. He had no time to run. It time was moving slow. He felt the rock fall on top of him, but more rock poured down. More and more. He couldn't see, or feel his legs. It was getting harder to breath, his throat was filling with dust. He choked, kicked, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Gwen tried to run to Peter as the rock fell, but the Flash grabbed her before she got far, "Wait till its gone!" Gwen screamed and hit him, writhing in his arms trying to escape. "Let me go, let me go!" she yelled, "I need to find him, he might be dying!" She was crying now, messing up her make-up. "No. I'm not letting you go till the snake-thing is gone!" He saw a officer running over to him. "Gwen! The officer yelled, "Gwen, don't worry, I'm here." Flash let her go to her father. "Dad! Dad!" she was telling him between sobs, but he couldn't understand her. "What happened, Eugene?" the captain asked earnestly. Flash spoke fast, "Peter was caught by the Lizard, and, well, sir, the beast was attacking the group, and he stopped it. but," "But, what boy, tell me!" with fear was in the captain's eyes as he saw the rubble of the walls. " The lizard threw Pete into the wall, and then collapse the wall on top of him. I don't know if he's alive. Gwen cried in the shoulder of her father. He turned his attention to the rubble the lizard was above. It roared, wanting attention. "Hold your fire!"

The lizard was looking for the body of Peter, to make sure he was dead, but he had no avail, he was anxious. He roared and laughed, " Behold, I have killed Peter Parker!" the crowd quivered. " No one loved him! Ha! His mother and father dumped him and ran! His uncle is dead because of him." A faint scream could be heard. " Poor Peter, tsk tsk, pity the fool." and with that he fled into the school, to exit the way he came. A final roar sounded the school.

The captain let Gwen go, and she ran crying to the ruined pile of bricks. She was digging. Soon other kids joined, and officers, they were looking for Peter. An ambulance was prepared. It was dead quiet, except Gwen's sobs, which was occasional. With the amount of people, it didn't take long.  
It was Flash, who had found him. He was moving rubble, and saw a hand, it took ten minutes to move the stones that were on top of him. He was completely covered in dust mixed with blood, and still, when they loaded him on the ambulance, there was no question Gwen was going, but the Captain needed to stay, so he sent Flash to go with her. More like ordered.  
Peter was barely alive, the paramedics said, as they sped away from the scene. Gwen was holding Parkers hand and didn't talk. The paramedic in the back with them moved around her. He removed his coat, and what was left of his shirt, taking out shards of glass, and sponging up the dirt and blood, and tried to set the broken bones. Flash shivered at the sight of all the blood. He could see the bone in his shoulder. The medic rushed to stop the bleeding in the shoulder, which was bleeding over the cot. Pete quivered. There was no sign for him waking up. A heart monitor was attached to him. The beeping was rushed, "be-beep be-beep beep" Gwen cried. Peter mumble something, everyone turned to listen… after a moment , it sounded like, " Don't….Don't.. Cry…" Gwen gasped, tried to touch his face, but the medic stopped her, "He needs rest, don't worry, he'll get better. We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes." He turned around. She held his wrists, and grabbed his web bracelets , and put them in her purse while the medic's back was turned. Gwen was reluctant, but went and sat by Flash.  
"Sooo….. You and Parker?" Flash said after an awkward silence.  
"Yeah"  
"For how long?" Flash was curious.  
" More than a week." Gwen didn't feel like giving details.  
"Oh, cool. Congrats."  
It was quiet for a few moments.  
"Do you know where he gets beat up? He always looks like he was mobbed when he gets to school." This question has been bugging him ever since Parker's uncle had died.  
"Yes, I'm his girlfriend. Of course I know."  
"Will you tell me?" Flash was impatient.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Peter didn't tell me to."  
"And you do everything he says?"  
"No, but this is better if nobody knows." Gwen wanted a change in conversation.  
Flash realized that Gwen wasn't in a talking mood, so he pulled out his IPhone see what the news was covering on the recent events.

The Lizard, after running back to his super, secret lab in the sewers, was brewing his evil mixture, by now, he was Conners again, talking nervously to himself. To calm his nerves, he went to his computer to see what damage he had caused. The monitor buzzed occasionally.  
"Breaking news: just this morning, just around nine o'clock, the terrorist people are calling , 'the Lizard' attacked Midtown high, New York. His reason were unknown. The school was all but destroyed, and luckily, there was only minor injuries, except for one student. The police responded a little late, and the lizard got away, laughing at the fact he killed the student. The student's name hasn't been revealed to the public, but all we know he has been taken to St. Mary's Hospital and is still alive. Frank Thompson has more on the issue after this break."  
Kurt hit the screen and looked at the vile of the serum that turned him into the lizard. No! You will give yourself away, you must save that, go in as yourself and take him away, so we'll make sure we can make him dead! a voice hissed in his head.

*****

Flash put down his phone after he saw the broadcast, and heard another phone buzzing.  
"Is your phone going off Gwen?"  
"No, why?"  
"I hear something."  
He deduced that it was Peter's phone, and surprisingly, it still worked. He grabbed it from his pocket. 14 missed calls and 14 voice mails from… Aunt May. Really? Nobody thought to tell her?  
"Hey!" he shouted to the medic, "When does his family get to know about this?"  
"Awww, crudd, I forgot to call ahead."  
He jumped up front and he dialed the phone. He called to hospital to get someone to drive over to where Peter lived and pick her up. Peter's phone had stopped going off. Poor Aunt May...


End file.
